


The Very On Time Mistletoe Fic

by Jeanne160



Series: Voltron Generated One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Matt (Voltron) is Cute, Matt (Voltron) is probably a Dork, Mistletoe, Shatt sounds dirty, Shiro isn't allowed to describe things anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: Shiro has no idea what mistletoe is and wonders why his boyfriend is standing under the weird ceiling booger.





	The Very On Time Mistletoe Fic

Matt grinned up at the ceiling, decorated in what Shiro could only describe as a green leafy vine with red berries scattered around, very much looking like bright red boogers from a snotty child's nose. Alright, Shiro was bad with descriptors, but honestly, it was that or little drops of blood someone painted on an ivy plant. He just couldn't comprehend what Matt found so charming about the ceiling of the Atlas being covered in what Shiro figured was a fast growing weed. After all, those plants hadn't been there yesterday.

“Look Shiro,” Matt cheers at him, “Mistletoe.”

“Okay?” Shiro suddenly feels a shiver crawl down his back, “Why is it there?”

“Because I want to kiss you,” Matt grins and oh no, Shiro likes that smug looking smile too much.

“You don't need a plant for that,” Shiro winks at his boyfriend and turns to leave the room.

“Wait,” the sound of Matt's panic definitely gives reason for Shiro to pause.

“It's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe,” Matt explains, sounding less panicked now that Shiro isn't leaving.

“We kiss all the time?” And Shiro's not complaining, not by a long shot, but he's still confused by Matt's desire to kiss under a weed.

“Shhh,” Matt clearly thinks he's being cute when he shushes Shiro like that, and Shiro does think it's kind of cute, but it's still agitating to be shushed by ones own boyfriend, “Come here and kiss me.”

Shiro is a mature adult with commander responsibilities. He does not roll his eyes at Matt being himself. He does not smirk at Matt. He most certainly does not get in his boyfriend's space and kiss his cheek. He gets in Matt's face and gives him a small, chaste peck on the lips before making a hasty retreat for more neutral ground. Shiro would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like being physically chased by Matt a little too much.


End file.
